What Would You Do?
by RandomRockerGrl
Summary: Apology oneshot! XD lol Psychoshipping Yami no BakuraxYami no Marik warnings and groveling inside! I know you want to read it..especially the groveling part ;


**Ok peeps, I KNOW what you all are thinking, 'why is she posting this random stuff when she should be updating Vive Sin Miedo and the Conspireshipping she promised' but I'm stuck for VSM because it's gonna be the last chapter, so I don't know how I wanna do it(I know the ending, just not how I'm going to get there). Well enough groveling here comes the warnings:**

**BoyxBoy Love, don't like don't read, language, suggestive acts, and whatever else, oh and the crappy beginning**

**And this is Psychoshipping(Yami no BakuraxYami no Marik) if you didn't know/ didn't pay attention/ didn't care**

**Disclaimer:****ßßßß JUST LOOK UP THE WORD!**

* * *

A gorgeous white mansion sits on a hill surrounded by an average height picket fence. This is very obviously a rich neighborhood as the fellow houses are actually not houses at all, but gigantic mansions as well. Within the posh mansion we see a beautiful interior design that could have only been done by someone with an exceptional talent at designing. It is barely 11:48 pm, and all is quiet within the house, well it was until an ecstatically hyper blonde came bouncing in with an amused silver-headed male following him. The aforementioned blonde faltered in his speech to kick off his shoes before resuming the conversation while jumping up and down on an expensive looking couch.

"Oh my Ra 'Kura! That was like the _bestest _movie all year! I loved how B.A. can just drive around recklessly in a bright orange Lamborghini in the crowded streets of Mexico and _still _not get caught by the police! I'm telling you 'Kura, they are so badass!" Bakura laughed at his best friend's enthusiasm about the movie they just saw. They had just got back from seeing the action/comedy movie "The A-Team", and needless to say (again), it was awesome.

There were a lot of action packed scenes filled with stunts that Bakura was positive that he would us sometime in his life; like sometime next week for example. Bakura stopped his thoughts as he realized that he had accidentally tuned out the blonde as he was talking, but returned to them at once as he realized that Mariku was attempting to rid himself of his top shirt while simultaneously still jumping on the couch.

Bakura laughed at the spiky-haired boy's antics with a sense of adoration. The truth was that Bakura was in love with Mariku, his best friend, whom was a guy. Not that that mattered much since they came out a long time ago and everybody knew they were gay. At first, Bakura was annoyed with himself because he did the typical 'fall-in-love-with-your-best-friend-and-you-don't-want-to-tell-them-cause-you-don't-want-to-lose-your-friendship'. From there it quickly escalated to an obsession, then to what is now just down right pitiful. Every thing Mariku does for Bakura's immediate attention; especially if Mariku's wearing tight pants, which he almost always is. Not to mention Mariku's hot sexy Egyptian body, complete with two long, gorgeous legs, arms, and finished off with silky wild blonde locks covering beautiful amethyst orbs.

All in all, Mariku was a sex god, so it was only natural for Bakura to fall for him. It was not only his looks that caught Bakura's attention, it was also his-

"C'mon 'Kura! Stop standing there like a damn stranger; this _is _your house you know" Mariku teased as he did a karate kick in the air. Bakura smirked in return and slid off his shoes to join Ishtar on the couch. "I wouldn't know that by the way you busted through the door and began to jump on my couch" as he said this, Bakura jumped from cushion to cushion, tempting Mariku into a game of tag.

Mariku got a crazy gleam in his eye. "I'm trying to make it more sexy, but you're speeding up the process 'Kura-baby" he replied, following Bakura's example of cushion skipping. The pale skinned boy rolled his eyes playfully while jumping onto another couch. "Pfft, I **AM **the damn process!" to which Mariku laughed full-heartedly before jumping onto a different couch from Bakura's, as there were a total of six couches in the room. Bakura smiled and flipped his long silver hair over his shoulders. This was another reason why he was attracted to him; he knew how to have fun and loves dark humor and crude jokes, not to mention he was a little crazy. Mariku was astoundingly intelligent, a characteristic many of their peers overlooked because Mariku appears and kinda acts like the stereotypical ditzy blonde.

Well, he was a little air headed, but that was a part of his 'golden' personality, and he didn't give a flying fuck what people had to say about it, which made Bakura love him even more.

A loud thump with a resounding 'ow!' caused Bakura to stop jumping and look around for Mariku before finding him sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch he was currently on. Bakura was silent for a minute.

"You fell of the couch didn't you" he said it more as a statement than a question, but the Egyptian took it as the latter.

"…No…" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"What? I didn't! I simply changed targets at the last minute" Mariku stated matter-of-factly. Kura snickered and jumped off the couch to lean over the other boy, still sprawled out on the floor. "So in other words," he started, leaving the other to fill in the blanks, "I fell" Mariku finished, looking up into Bakura's garnet eyes flashing with mirth. "My way sounds cooler!" Marik stuck his tongue out childishly before screaming 'ow!' again.

"What the fuck?" Bakura gave him a weird look as he clutched at his stomach. "My tummy just punched the hell out of me." A mischievous smirk crossed over the older boy's face as he leaned down to place his head against Mariku's lower abdomen. "Aw, you didn't tell me you were preggers! Who's the daddy?" Mariku shot right up at his friend's accusation and pushed him away.

"Bastard" he let out a giggle before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "It just means I'm starving" he called out from his position inside the Higurashi fridge. The only Higurashi home rolled his eyes dramatically. "You're such a bottomless pit 'Riku! You practically inhaled your large bucket of popcorn before you began to steal mine!" He really didn't mind, as it had gave him an excuse to touch and grab Mariku. "That's what you get for eating the last of the sour patches!" Mariku's voice became louder as he came closer to the room with an armful of junk food. Bakura eyed him humorously.

"Why not just bring in the whole fridge; it'll save you the trip?" Mariku shook his head and plopped himself down on the floor near Bakura.

"Let's play a game 'Kura"

"Um, sure how about 'I've Never'?" to which Mariku shook his head. "That game is no fun with cause we've done _a lot _of things, same thing goes for 'Truth or Dare' cause we can never get any info as we're _always _picking dare." Bakura pondered over what Mariku said for a few minutes before finally coming to a conclusion. "In that case, let's play "What Would You Do?**(1)**'." Mariku's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Otay**(2)**! You go first 'Kura!"

"Okay, what would you do for a Klondike Bar?" Bakura nearly pissed in his pants at Mariku's face followed by a shudder. "I'm still haunted by the things I did for that Klondike Bar," he took a gulp out of his can of Pepsi before continuing, "What would you do if someone slapped you with a fish?"

Bakura didn't miss a beat "Slap them with a bigger, stinker fish". His companion snickered while Bakura began his next turn. "What would you do if one day you woke up and you were bald?"

"I'd more likely than not bust out sobbing; no joke." Bakura snorted on his handful of skittles, mumbling something that sounded strangely like 'drama queen'. Mariku rolled his eyes "Whatever 'Kura, what would you do if you woke up one day and you were straight?" Bright garnet colored eyes narrowed dangerously before words tumbled through pale lips.

"I wasn't born straight, so I don't see how the hell I would wake up as such." An awkward silence followed immediately after the albino's truthfully honest words. Said albino, thinking he had some how hurt the Egyptian's feelings, opened his mouth to apologize, only to be interrupted by Mariku's squeal of excitement. '"That was gold 'Kura! We should totally put that on a button!" Utter silence.

Blink.

Blink.

"Mmft" Mariku began to look worried as Bakura started to shake and make weird noises. "Hey 'Kura, are you alri-" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bu-bu-button! HAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura began laughing even harder at the look on Mariku's face, which was one of utter confusion. "Bakura? Um yeah, I thought that I should let you know that you're supposed to take the blue pill in the morning and the white pill at night" at this, Bakura began to sober up, well as much as he could anyway. "Haha, you would know wouldn't you? Hehe anyways it's my turn right? What would you do if your boyfriend of three years began to beat you?" A blonde eyebrow shot up.

"Before of after his funeral?" he asked incredulously. A few chuckles escaped from Bakura's lips. "Alright good answer, your turn" Mariku thought about it for a little bit before deciding to follow the recent theme. "What would you do if someone cheated on you?"

"Nothing legal" came the nonchalant response from the sexy albino. "As expect4d" Mariku reached over and stole a handful of Bakura's skittles. "Love you" he said as he saw Bakura ready to complain, but little did he know that these two simple words stirred up the butterflies in Bakura's tummy. The light blushed that had covered Bakura's cheeks disappeared as he cleared his throat. "What would you do if you were pregnant?" No sooner than the words had left his mouth, he was on the receiving end of Mariku's devilish smirk.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you'd love to get me pregnant". 'Oh he really has no idea' Bakura thought as he practically drooled over the process of getting Mariku pregnant. Speaking of the spiky haired Egyptian, he was now crawling closer to Bakura with his normal gleam of mischief in his eyes. "If I were to become pregnant, they would have to make 'The Virgin Mary' into 'The Virgin Marik' for boys, seeing as I am, in fact, a virgin, so being pregnant would be a hard task to complete."

Mariku was now within Bakura's personal space, which Bakura vaguely took note of as he was in shock over the news that Mariku was a virgin because, frankly, Mariku was too attractive, both physically and personality wise, to be a virgin.

"You're a virgin?" he asked, thinking Mariku was about to burst out with a loud 'psyche!' but to his surprise, Mariku's features softened and a light blush swept across bronze skin.

"Yes. Contrary to popular belief, I wouldn't just jump into bed with just anybody. This may sound corny, but I want my first time to be special with some one special."

Bakura didn't think it was corny at all. "I don't think it's corny, in fact, he paused to brush a stray lock of blonde hair out of Mariku's eyes, "I think it's cute". Mariku's blush darkened at the other room's occupant's statement before he began to stammer. "My turn, eh, what would you do if the Kool-aid man busted through your wall and screamed, 'OH YEAH!'?" Bakura put on a very serious face.

"I'd call 911 and report pedophilia" Mariku spit out his *handy* cup of Kool-aid in favor of laughing hysterically at the answer he was given. "A lot of people would be pissed off at you if you did that 'Kura." Bakura simply shrugged his shoulders as that was nothing new, and he stated so, causing his purple eyed friend to increase the volume of his laughter. Bakura couldn't help but let out a few chuckles escape his mouth as Mariku's laughter was infectious, just like everything else about him; his smile, his happiness, even his freaking soul! Bakura knew that deep in his heart he would so anything to be Mariku's special someone, and that if anybody else got to deflower the Egyptian God he would practically die.

With this in mind, Bakura reached over to cup Mariku's face within his hands, causing his laughter to cease. "Last question 'Riku," at the nod of the blonde's head he continued, "What would you do," pale fingers ran over dark lips, cheeks, and chin, enjoying the contrast, "If I were to kiss you right now?" Mariku stared back into Bakura's eyes before answering truthfully.

"I honestly don't know." The other boy smiled gently, leaning in closer to Mariku. "Let's test that theory shall we?" and with that, two warm, moist pairs of lips met with a passion that burned hotter than a thousand Egyptian suns. The younger of the two males let out a soft gasp as the elder's cold fingers grazed under his waistline into his pants. Meanwhile, Bakura was in _heaven_!Mariku was actually responding to his kisses and caresses! There was truly nothing better than this, or so he thought.

Bakura felt impatient fingers clutching the hem of his shirt, so he stopped his attack on Mariku's lips so that said person could pull his shirt off. Warm hands quickly began to map out the new territory of skin with zealous. Bakura moaned as a hand passed over his nipples, quickly erecting them for all to see. Mariku grinned at Bakura's reaction before ghosting his hands back over the pale pink nipples, testing to see if he would get the same reaction. Bakura let out an animalistic growl before forcefully attaching himself to Mariku's already swollen lips and nipping on the bottom one. Tanned hands traveled north from the chest, up the neck to nestle themselves within Bakura's silver locks while Mariku slowly pulled Bakura on top of him, simultaneously knocking all the junk food out of the way.

When Mariku's back was flat against the floor, Bakura quickly set off to remove him of his skin tight shirt. Once he had accomplished, he leaned back leisurely, smiling down at Mariku in all his glory; dazed eyes, flushed face, swollen lips, and erratic breathing. It could all be described in one word,

"Beautiful" Bakura murmured as he took in all that was Marik. Marik smiled back at his new found lover, wrapping his long legs around Bakura's slim waist. "As are you 'Kura" pulling Bakura's head down to his, he allowed his tongue to dance with Bakura's own pale pink tongue. Bakura hummed to himself as he made his way to Mariku's chin and down his neck until he came to the junction where the should and neck met.

Bakura took a long, appreciative sniff of Mariku's scent before darting out his tongue to run it along the juncture. A sharp intake of breath was his reward as Mariku began to buck up to him. Smirking at the reaction, Bakura wondered what would happen if he…

"BAKURA!"

Hearing his name has never sounded so, erotic, before it escaped the beautiful throat of Mariku, which was, for once, not covered by golden jewelry. Bakura let out a quiet snicker as he saw Mariku's eyes roll into the back of his head.

So _**that's**_what would happen if he slurped at Mariku's neck. Hmm, good to know. Bakura slid his hands down to take a hold of Mariku's think hips, preventing them from bucking up as Bakura sucked and slurped at his neck mercilessly. "Ahh! Ba-ku-ra…nngh..m-more" Mariku couldn't resist crying out as what Bakura was doing to his body felt so good! Higurashi sucked and nipped at the same spot on Mariku's neck until he was positive that he would leave a decent sized hickey.

Bakura stretched his mouth over to an ear ringed ear and pulled the lobe in between his teeth, enjoying the way the sexy blonde writhed beneath him. Bakura was shook from his ministrations as he felt hands working determinedly to unfasten his belt buckle. He knew that he needed to put a stop to this, as it was clear that Mariku wasn't in the right state of mind. He didn't want him to think that he only wanted to sleep with him, so Bakura did what was needed.

"Mariku," Bakura reached down and took a hold of the younger males wrists. Confused wide eyes stared back at him as he pulled himself off of the younger boy.

"'Kura, wha…?" Pale fingers rose to tanned lips.

"You said that you wanted your first time to be special, correct? This doesn't even compare to the special ness you deserve."

Amethyst eyes warmed with adoration as their owner rose up to place a simple kiss onto a pale cheek. "Thank 'Kura." Bakura smiled for what seemed like the millionth time tonight, and ruffled the blonde's hair. 'C'mon let's get this mess cleaned up before one of us steps on a skittle and gets us both cussed out."

Mariku nodded eagerly, and set to work, of course not without stealing kisses and nuzzles from Bakura as the they cleaned up. With the two of them cleaning, the task really didn't take long and now both of our sexy bishounens were lying on the couch, with the younger boy lying on top if the others chest. They were completely content with themselves and each other until Mariku's phone went off, alerting him that it was near curfew.

He whimpered at the thought of leaving Bakura, but slipped on all of his discarded clothes as he was convinced that if he didn't make curfew then he would not be able to hang out with Bakura for a while. Needless to say, Bakura never saw Mariku move that fast since the annual fair two years ago.

The ride to Mariku's house was fairly comfortable, the radio playing soft melodies to compliment the serene atmosphere that the two passengers were creating. Finally, Bakura pulled in front of the Ishtar residence, cut off the car, and walked hand in hand with Mariku up the drive way, and to the front door. The two boys whispered soft suggestions of plans for tomorrow before engaging themselves in a peaceful lip lock, as there was no real rush.

When the need for air became semi-important, Mariku detached himself fro Bakura's face and intertwined his fingers with his.

"So, does this mean we are boyfriends?" The Ishtar boy asked sheepishly, looking at his best friend, whom reached out a hand to caress his cheek.

"If you want us to be." Mariku smiled and kissed Bakura on the lips.

"Okay, goodnight Boyfriend" to which Bakura chuckled and replied, "Goodnight Boyfriend". After embracing shortly, the pale haired teen made his was down the driveway, only to be stopped by the voice of the other boy, who was standing in his door way.

"Hey 'Kura?" Bakura faltered in his stride and turned to face his new boyfriend.

"Yea?"

"I lied,"

Mariku paused, letting a Cheshire Cat grin spread across his face,

"I knew exactly what I would do if you kissed me"

Mariku gave him a wink before closing the door. Bakura stared incredulously at the door before shaking his head, knowing that he really shouldn't be surprised, But as he continued on his way to his car, he only had one thing on his mind; it had two legs and arms, beautiful amethyst eyes, soft lips, an irresistible neck, and it goes by the name of Mariku.

**(1)-Not sure if this is even a GAME! I just thought of it when my friend asked me what I would do for a Klondike Bar…XD**

**(2)-THE LITTLE RASCALS SAY THIS!(I do 2!)**

**Well, REVIEW PLZ!**


End file.
